Fever 2012
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: March, 2012. Chaos breaks out when a deadly new virus is unleashed on the world. It kills anyone who is infected with the disease. Who will die, and who will be left behind to pick up the broken pieces the world has left behind? MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS!
1. March 19th to March 24th, 2012

This is… very strange

**This is…This is very strange. I have no idea where that came from. IT appears to be some sort of diary entry. However, I don't remember writing that. It's rather obvious that this was written by Ben Gates, but I don't understand any of it, like how it could possibly have come from 2012. That this comes from somewhere else is unquestionable, but that is not to say I do not question it. Whether you question it or not, I hope you at least attempt enjoy this strange account.**

**With all due respect, **

**Michelle**

**--**

**Date:**

**March 19, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak:**

**-2**

--

"_In other news, Dr. Joseph Blackwell, a renowned scientist, has developed what he believes is the cure for all illnesses. He has given the injection to 20 different people from different nations in order to exp-_"

Riley switched off the television and sighed. "There's nothing good on." He announced.

"Well there is more to life than computer and TV, Riley." I reminded him, looking up from my book. Riley gasped in fake horror.

"How could you say such a thing?!"

I rolled my eyes. "The kids will be getting up soon." I reminded him. His face blanched as, right on cue, tiny footsteps came from the floor above.

"Hide me!" He ducked behind the couch, but not before the twins, Thomas and Elizabeth, saw him.

"UNCLE WILEY!" They both ran behind the couch and tackled him. He let a little yelp.

"Get these little monsters off me!" Riley screamed from behind the couch. I just chuckled as the children continued to attack. Finally, after about a minute of this I walked behind the couch and grabbed them.

"OK, that's enough, you two." I picked up Beth in my arms.

"Good morning, Daddy!" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, morning!" Tommy cried.

"Morning, guys." I set Beth down and knelt down beside them. "How about some breakfast?"

"YEAH!" The two bounded off to the kitchen as Riley pulled himself to his feet.

"Ow." He said weakly.

I grinned at him, and he scowled back. "Enjoy your daily attack?" I teased. He just scowled again. He walked up the stairs, muttering something about 'little devils'.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, where the twins were busily preparing their breakfast of Pop tarts and orange juice.

I poured myself a cup of coffee when Abigail bustled into the kitchen. "Has anyone seen my cell phone?"

"It's in the 'frigerator." Beth said.

"Next to the grape juice." Tommy added. Abby opened the fridge, and sure enough, there was her cell phone.

She put her hands on her hips. "How exactly did it end up next to the grape juice?" Thee was a pause.

"NOT ME!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously. Abby shrugged, giving me a peck on the cheek as I handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you. Hey, Ben, don't forget that I've got a meeting today, so you're going to have to handle dinner."

I groaned inwardly, but forced a smile. "OK, love you."

"Love you too!" Abby flashed me a smile and then she was gone.

Meanwhile Riley entered the kitchen. "Did you hear about that guy who thinks he found the cure for all illnesses and what not?"

"Yeah, it was on the news right before you turned it off."

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't turn out like that movie that came out a few years ago, what was it?" Riley pondered.

"I Am Legend?" I suggested. Riley nodded. "I agree. That movie gave me nightmares." I shuddered a bit.

"A little horror movie scared Ben Gates? I'm shocked." Riley feigned surprise. I rolled my eyes and set down my coffee mug.

"Hey guys, later today, Uncle Riley's going to go swim with you, OK?"

"Really?!" Beth asked. Riley looked at me with a small scowl.

"Sure….."

On the outside he acted angry, but I could tell he loved the kids like they were his real niece and nephew. I looked at the scene in front of me as I sipped my coffee, and felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

If only I'd known at that moment that everything would be turned upside down only 2 days later with the most unusual discovery….

--

**Date:**

**March 21****st****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak:**

**Outbreak Day**

Riley came downstairs, looking rather confused and worried. The twins had just gone down for naps, though it was against their will.

"Ben, turn on the news."

"Why?" I asked, marking the page in book.

"I think you should take a look at this." He answered.

I did as he asked and flipped on the television.

"_Dr. Joseph Blackwell, who recently developed a vaccine that was believed to cure all illness, now believes that this vaccine has actually created a virus. All 20 test people, plus nearly 50 others around the world that the vaccine was not tested on have been exhibiting strange symptoms such as fevers that rise and plummet quickly and complete loss of color in the skin, causing this disease to be named 'White Fever'. Doctors all around the world are stunned by the quickly rising number of people contracting this disease, and they have no idea how this disease is transmitted. We will give you more in formation on this topic as it becomes available."_

Riley switched off the TV and looked at me. I just sat in the chair, as if I were paralyzed.

"This is very unusual." I admitted finally.

"Unusual?" Riley asked, as if he couldn't believe his own ears. "Ben, this is a crisis! Some disease has been unleashed on the world by some doctor who obviously had no idea what he was doing, and it's been transmitted to 50 extra people, and the world's greatest doctors don't even know how! Plus, if it was just created, there's no cure! This could end up like that horror movie!"

"I'm sure it's not that serious, Riley." I reasoned.

"Not that serious?" He repeated again. He threw his hands up in the air then headed back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he walked away.

"Research, Ben. Research."

--

**Date: **

**March 24****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak :**

**3**

"Daddy?" I heard a weak call from down the hall that morning as I first awoke. I shook off the cobwebs of sleep and left the room, walking down the hall to where the twins slept. Beth sat up in her bed. "Daddy?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." I sat down on the edge of her bed. "What's the matter?"

"I don't feel good." I looked at her closely. Her face looked rather pale. I placed my hand on her forehead.

"You do feel warm." I murmured. "Stay right here and lie down. I'll get the thermometer." She nodded weakly, laying her head down on her pillow. I walked into the bathroom when heard a door open and close in the hall.

"What are you doing, Ben?" Abigail asked me. "Something wrong?"

"I think Beth's got a bit of a fever. I'm just going to take her temperature." I assured her.

"Ben?" She asked cautiously. "You don't think it could be that fever, do you?"

"No, probably not. She gets sick a lot, I'm sure it's nothing serious." I attempted to reassure her, but I could still see her forehead creased with concern.

"I'm going to make a doctor's appointment just in case." Abigail said, and I heard her footsteps walking down the hallway and downstairs. I went back to Beth's room and put in the thermometer. A few seconds later, the device beeped. I pulled it out.

"100.6. That's not so bad. I'll get you some medicine." I patted the top of my daughter's head and walked back to the bathroom. As I dug around in the medicine cabinet, I could hear Abigail talking to her softly.

_...strange symptoms such as fevers that rise and plummet quickly and complete loss of color in the skin…_

That couldn't possibly be it. Could it? I shook the thought from my head and walked back into the bedroom with some medicine for her fever. Abigail had already placed a damp cloth on Beth's forehead. I recognized the way Abigail was biting her lip. She often did that when she was worried.

"She has an appointment tomorrow afternoon. The receptionist said we were lucky to get an appointment at all, because a lot of people have been calling in." she said softly. I handed the little cup to my daughter, slowly drank the medicine, and then set the cup down on the table next to her bed.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?" I asked quietly as I headed towards the bedroom door.

"I think I'm going to stay home today. I've been working a lot lately." She replied. I nodded at her.

…_complete loss of color in the skin..._

I turned back to look at Beth. She did look rather pale for a common fever. I shook my head again. Riley's paranoia must have been getting to me. Ever since he'd seen that report a few days ago, all he seemed to talk about was the numbers concerning the fever.

I softly shut the bedroom door behind so I wouldn't wake Tommy, who seemed to have slept through the entire conversation.

As Abigail headed downstairs to make breakfast, I went back into our bedroom and got dressed for the day.

I had no idea at that time what would happen over the next few week, but I have often wished that I had. If only I could've known what would befall my family. If only I'd known….

--

**Any thoughts on this account?**


	2. March 24th to March 28th, 2012

**Ah, another chapter! Man, this one made me feel so terrible! It's kind of angsty, so don't say I never warned you.**

**Date:**

**March 24****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak:**

**3**

It seemed as if that day would never end. Someone was constantly by Beth's side. Most of the time it was Abby. I remember one time she was on watch while I was making lunch for Tommy. I heard her scream from upstairs.

"BEN!" She flew down the stairs in a panic. "Ben, it's Beth! She just… She got sick. Everywhere." She panted.

"Alright. You stay here with Tommy. I'll be right back." I set down the plate in front of my son and headed upstairs. Beth was horrible sight. She sat on the floor trembling, still in the same nightgown she'd been wearing that morning. It was soaked with seat from her fever. The sheets were covered in a thick mess. I felt slightly ill myself at the sight of it.

She let out a little whimper. I knelt down beside her, and she burst into tears. I held for a few moments. "Why don't you change into a different gown? Can you do that?" She nodded weakly. As I began to clean up the mess she'd made, I closed my eyes in a silent prayer.

Abby walked into the room with a laundry basket which I placed the dirty sheets in. Then I put some fresh ones on the bed and told to her to get some rest. She didn't even need to be asked, as her eyelids drooped as soon as she climbed into the bed. I only wish I could say that was the end of the ordeal. But it had only just begun.

**Date:**

**March 25****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak:**

**4**

Beth dozed on the chair in the packed waiting room, resting her head on my arm. Abigail sat beside me, dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept the entire night, and she looked exhausted. Beth hadn't kept anything down since the morning before, and Abby had refused to sleep in case she needed help. I had actually had a bit of a hard time resting myself.

"Elizabeth Gates?" A nurse in pink scrubs popped into the waiting room. I roused Beth, who let out a small yawn. We walked into the neat and tidy doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Williamson to arrive. He walked in a few minutes later with a polite smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gates." He greeted us both. "I understand your daughter has been ill the past few days." Abby and I nodded. He grabbed a small tool and looked into Beth's eyes, ears, and mouth, then checked her heartbeat. He scribbled a few things down on a notebook, then licked his lips and turned back to Abby and me.

"What have her symptoms been?"

"Fever, vomiting and weakness." I listed. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"A pale complexion." He murmured. He looked down at his notebook, then back at Beth, then back at us. "There's no doubt. This girl has the White Fever."

Abigail let out a little whimper and covered her mouth. I gently patted my wife's hand.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" I asked. Dr. Williamson seemed to consider this for a moment.

"All you can really do for now is try to keep her fever down, but only when it's high. Her temperature will soon start falling as well. Other than that, I'm afraid there's nothing else you can do." He paused, and cleared his throat nervously and walked towards us, speaking so that Beth wouldn't be able to hear. "There is no cure for this fever. I think you should know that the chances of her surviving this are very slim. She'll be lucky to live until the end of next week. I'm sorry."

I could see tears shining in Abigail's eyes. "My baby." She whispered, her voice strangled. I put a hand on her shoulder and thanked the doctor, who then left the room after suggesting a few more tips to keep Beth comfortable. I could tell Abigail was struggling not to cry in front of Beth, whose eyes were wide in fear.

The little girl let out a whimper. "What's gonna to happen to me, Daddy?"

I looked up at my daughter, heartbroken. I walked over to the little seat, stroking her hair. "I don't know, sweetie."

She stuck her thumb in her mouth, closing her eyes. I picked her up in my arms and we left the doctor's office, not wanting the doctor's words to become reality.

**Date:**

**March 28****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak:**

**7**

By the 26th of March, we had 2 sick children to take care of. Tommy was also sick, and we knew what to expect this time. I had painted a white mark on the door of our house, marking the illness. Nearly every building in town had been marked or abandoned. Hundreds were already dead in the US alone, and panic was rising.

I remember waking up that morning, hearing a faint cry from the bedroom where the twins were sleeping. Abigail was gone, probably checking on the kids.

Then she came in the room, sobbing.

"B-B-Be-" She couldn't even bring herself to say our daughter's name. She buried her face in my chest, and I put an arm around her. "It's not fair! She was just a little girl! And – And we didn't even get to say goodbye."

I willed myself not to cry, but it was hard.

"We need to take her out of the room before Tommy wakes up." I said softly. Abigail nodded wordlessly, sitting down on the bed. I walked into the room silently, my heart breaking in two. She was lying there like a sleeping doll, her blonde hair spread all over the pillow, her big blue eyes closed. Tears sprang into my eyes, but I wouldn't let them run.

I carefully scooped her up in my arms. Her face was the palest I'd ever seen, and her body went limp in my arms. I closed my eyes, walking out into the hall. I took her into my room, laying her down on the bed. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.

I flew down the stairs and opened the door. A man wearing a surgical mask and gloves stood at the door.

"Bring out your dead."

"What?" I couldn't believe my own ears. "I'm sorry, this is my daughter. Can't we just…"

"We can't just have infected bodies lying around. Bring her out here." He ordered, his voice edgy.

"Can't we just have…" I tried to protest.

"You could be arrested if you don't cooperate. Bring out your daughter now!" He barked. I sighed, tears threatening.

"One moment." I mumbled, closing the door. I went back upstairs and found Abigail clutching to Beth for dear life.

"NO!" She screamed when I attempted to explain. "I'M NOT LETTING HIM JUST DUMP MY DAUGHTER IN SOME KIND OF PIT! I WON'T LET HIM!"

"We have to!" I cried in exasperation.

"NO!" Abigail cried, clutching Beth even tighter. I bit my lip, letting out a long sigh.

"We have to. There's no choice." I said simply. Abigail looked up, ready to fight back, but she stopped herself. With a little sigh, she let Beth go, and I took her in my own arms, carrying her down the stairs. The man took her.

"She will be taken care of, sir." He said softly, as if he had heard Abigail's argument.

He left the house, and for a moment I stood there numbly. Suddenly I slammed the door shut and the tears made their way through, and I found myself sitting against the door, crying as if I would never stop.

**I warned you! -kicks self- Dang it, I feel terrible.**


	3. April 2nd, 2012

Date

**Alright, here's a short but angsty one. There are some cuss words, so be warned.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Date**

**April 2****nd****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**12**

Abigail became inconsolable after we lost Beth. She turned into a ghost of herself, and it was killing me to see her so drawn and upset. It was becoming more and more obvious that we'd lose Tommy the same way we lost Beth, and we did on March 31st, which caused her to break down even harder. Losing the twins had put her on the edge. She'd sit in our room for hours on end, locking me out.

On April 2nd, I woke up and found her still in our bed, asleep. This was odd, as she was always the first one up. I looked closely at her, and my heart nearly stopped. Her face was chalk white. I felt her forehead, my hand trembling. She was burning with fever.

"No, no, Abby, not you too." I said in a hushed yet panicked voice. I roused her, and she stirred.

"Ben?" She said, her voice sounding dry. I suddenly found myself unable to respond, a lump beginning to form in my throat. I kissed her forehead, and went to get her some medicine, tears forming in my eyes. I'd already lost my children; I didn't want to lose my wife.

I returned, handing her few pills and a glass of water. I brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, and went downstairs. Just then, the phone rang. I answered it without even looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"_Is this Benjamin Gates?" _I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes, that's me."

"_I understand you are a good friend of Riley Poole?"_

My heart sank, and I suddenly had a white-knuckled grip on the counter, trying to keep myself steady. "Yes, I am. Is everything alright?" I clung to the last hope that remained.

"_I'm afraid not. Mr. Poole was found dead in his apartment this morning. The fever."_

It was what I had feared. Tears sprang to my eyes, my mouth unable to form words. Riley? Not our Riley. He was so full of life, so happy. He and Jacqueline had been engaged, and they were planning a summer wedding. He couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible.

My mind flew back to all the times we'd shared together, and before I know it, the phone slid out of my hand and hit the marble countertop with a crash.

"_Mr. Gates?"_

I suddenly felt a fury rising within me. "Damnit!" I choked, grabbing the phone and throwing it at the wall with all the strength I could muster. I knocked everything off of the counter in a rage, and flour and sugar spilled all over the floor.

"This is all wrong!" I screamed, though no one was there "It isn't fair!! GODDAMNIT!"

I kicked at the canister of sugar on the floor repeatedly until the glass shattered. I ran out of the room, but I suddenly collapsed at the foot of the stairs, my body wrenching with sobs. This couldn't be happening.

Million of people all over the world were dying; Central Park had become a mass burial ground. It just wasn't right. I could hear Abby calling out my name, so I hastily brushed away my tears with the back of my hand and flew upstairs.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Ouch. Wow. I KILLED RILEY! –sobs- WHY WHY WHY?! -kicks self again and again, then cries more-**

**Any reviews for this terribly upsetting update?**


	4. April 20th to April 23rd, 2012

Another angsty update

**Another angsty update. I'm so sorry. X( **

**I honestly felt terrible about this. I almost cried while writing it. **

**Ah, well, go ahead and read it if you want.**

**-FFFFFFFFFF-**

**Date**

**April 20****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**30**

I was blessed enough to be given some time with Abigail. It was killing me to see her suffer through the pain for nearly 3 weeks. It was only a month after the outbreak, and millions had already been killed by the disease.

Unfortunately, after a month, the time that had seemed to drag on and on was finally up. I was able to be by her side, which was bit of a blessing in and of itself. She was so weak and frail. I was almost afraid touch her, thinking I could break her like a fragile doll. She was a ghost of the woman I'd once known. Her skin was chalk white, and her sapphire eyes had faded.

She was already unconscious, but I held her hand and talked to her anyways. I refused to leave her side, though in all truth I didn't really have any reason to leave her, except the obvious ones. I missed hearing her voice, seeing her smile. The house was so quiet, so empty. It felt like as soon as the twins had become sick that the spirit of the house had died.

I was almost afraid I was losing my mind. There was no one to talk to, so I talked to myself. Occasionally I'd call my parents, but I'd stopped doing that a week before. They were both sick as well, and I didn't need the added heartbreak of losing my parents too. I focused all my energies on my wife.

I remember her hand going limp in mine, and hearing her take one last breath. I didn't cry. I had become completely numb, shutting myself off from my own feelings. I kissed her forehead gently, covering her face with the blanket. Rain was pounding against the window. I walked downstairs, throwing open the door. I stepped out into the rain, letting it pour down over my head. I didn't even care anymore. I sat down on the sidewalk, drawing my knees to my chest. I saw the man with the cart rattling down the street, utterly soaked.

"Bring out-" He called. I shook my head.

"Get her yourself!" I shouted over the rain. "She's upstairs!"

He shrugged, walking past me into the house. I stood up, my sweater sticking to my body. I went into the house, going to pour myself some coffee. I sat at the dining room table with the coffee. The man with the cart carried her down the stairs, gave me a curt nod, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

I sat with my mug for a long while, the house unnaturally quiet. I heard nothing but sound on the roof of the empty house. I closed my eyes for a long while, putting my fingers to my temples. I could barely stand the silence. The rest of the day would be so long. I sighed, resting my head on the table, resisting the tears. I just listened to the pounding rain and the pounding heartbeat in my ears.

**Date**

**April 23****rd****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**33**

I yawned, opening my eyes. Another day had begun. I rolled over, and nearly screamed. There was a figure next to me in the bed. I prodded the person, confused. Abigail stirred and looked up.

"What's the matter, Ben?" She asked, her blonde hair framing her face.

"N-Nothing." I stammered, getting out of the bed quickly. I quickly put on my bathrobe. "I'm losing my mind." I whispered to myself as I left the room. I went down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ben? You got any jam?"

I jumped again, spinning around, looking at the table. "Riley?" I choked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here on the weekends, remember?" He took a bite of toast. "The kids still sleeping?"

I nodded slowly. "What is today?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Riley closed an eye, thinking. "April…23rd." He answered.

"But….But that's impossible!" I cried, looking at the calendar.

"Why is it so impossible?"

"You…and Abby…and the kids…" I spluttered.

"What about us?" Riley shrugged, placing his plate in the sink.

I was trembling as I spoke. "You're…You're all dead!" I exclaimed. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He looked a bit amused. "I think someone needs to start getting to bed earlier."

"Riiiight…" I said, walking back. "It must have just been… a dream."

"Daddy, Tommy pulled my hair!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Guys!" I shouted over the twins. They stopped fighting. Unable to stop myself, I gathered them up in my arms, kissing their foreheads.

"I think Daddy went a little cuckoo!" Beth said quietly to her brother. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, and in a moment the house was dark, and all the lights were off. The twins and Riley had disappeared.

"They're gone." I whispered. "No, no, no they can't be gone. They can't be…"

**-FF-**

I sat up in my bed, my heart pounding against my chest. Rain poured down from the sky. I clutched at my head, looking down at the bed beside me. It was empty. I fell back onto the pillow.

"It was just a dream." I murmured, rolling over onto my side. The alarm clock read 6:30 AM. I shook my head, trying to shake away the nightmare.

I tried to suppress the truth, but it was useless. My family was dead. They were never coming back.

_Never coming back…_

**-FFFFFFFFFF-**

**-sniff- Why do I do this to poor Ben?!**

**Oh, well, things should lighten up a little bit at least in the next chapter. In that chapter we shall finally meet the mysterious Victoria referred to in the prologue…I know some of you must be curious.**

**Review?**


	5. June 22nd, 2012

Date

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated this story in a little while, but here's an update! I hope this chapter is lighter than the past few have been.**

**Well, I hope you like it!**

**F2012F2012F2012**

**Date**

**June 22****nd****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**93**

I stepped out of my car, gravel crunching beneath my feet. I sighed, the summer sun beating down on the unusual quiet city. I walked out into the once crowded street and began to pick up several interesting rocks. To tell the truth, I was bored. There wasn't much to do nowadays. I often came down here by the Brooklyn Bridge, as it was a quiet hiding place. Usually.

But today was different. As I approached the bridge, I saw a woman standing near the edge. Pebbles forgotten, I ran towards her, grabbing her just as she was about to jump. Her eyes appeared to be wide open in fear. She struggled against my grip.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" She screamed. I tightened my grip on her, and she suddenly burst into tears. "Please! I need to find my husband! Where's David?" She cried, kicking her legs out as I lifted her up off the ground. "Stop it! STOP IT! Put me DOWN! Just let me GO!"

"I don't know where your husband is. Just stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!" I nearly had to shout over her.

She suddenly stopped struggling, though she was crying even harder. "Just let me go!" She sobbed. "I can't go on like this! I can't go on without him! And my poor baby!" I turned her around to face me, and was hit with a wave of realization. She looked like she hadn't bathed in days, and her face was streaked with dirt. Her red hair looked wild and tangled. Then I saw something else.

Her eyes didn't seem to move, and I was hit with a second realization: The woman was blind.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked, her sobs quieting.

"My name is Ben Gates. I'm trying to help you." I said softly, holding her firmly by the shoulders. She struggled a little bit more.

"You don't need to help me! Just let me go! I don't need your help!" She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"You were about to jump off a bridge." I reminded her. Her resolve fell instantly, and her shoulders slumped.

"I just want to be with my husband and my baby girl." She whispered pleadingly. "They're gone. They got sick and they're gone and I just want to be with them again." She carefully sat down on the road, drawing her knees to her chest. She looked like a frightened little girl, and I felt a sudden urge to help her.

"The fever?"

She nodded wordlessly, tears forming once more in her chocolate-brown eyes. "I'm sorry." I sat down on the pavement next to her. "I lost my wife and my two children. My parents, my best friend…" I trailed off as I remembered all the deaths in my family.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She felt around on the ground for a moment, and then held my hand in hers. I noted that her hand was tiny and soft compared to my own. There was a brief pause.

"I'm Victoria." She whispered hoarsely. I smiled, though she couldn't see it. She seemed to relax a little bit. We sat in silence for another minute or two. The urge to help was growing stronger and stronger.

"Do you have a home, Victoria?" I finally asked.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head. "There was a fire…" She trailed off, apparently not wanting to bring it up. "My house is gone."

"Well, would you like a place to stay? I've got a little place; it's not far from here."

_What?! What in the world are you thinking?! _

I could hardly believe my own ears. I was offering to take a woman I hardly knew into my apartment. I had moved out of the house long ago, unable to live in such a large house all by myself. It was too quiet.

She seemed to consider it for a moment. "How do I know I can trust you?"

I took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You can trust me, I promise."

_No, stop being stupid! You don't even know her! Take it back, right now! This could end up being a big mistake! _

She swallowed, considering my proposal, and then nodded silently. I helped her to her feet, leading her over to the car and getting her situated in the passenger seat. She stayed silent, her little hands folded gracefully in her lap.

We drove in silence for a long time. I started speaking to her again. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your eyes?"

"I got a little strain of the fever." She answered. "I survived it somehow, but I lost my sight." She put hand over her eyes for a moment. It looked like she was thinking about something. "It must've been about a month ago. I-I don't quite remember."

The rest of the ride to my apartment was spent in silence. I helped her out of the car and led her inside carefully. She felt her way along the walls.

"Can I sleep?" She asked, suddenly sounding rather shy. "I don't think I've slept in a long time."

"Of course." I led her into the bedroom. "You can sleep in here and I'll sleep in the other room."

She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped, feeling her way along the walls and finally sitting on the bed. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. "I never thought anyone would…"

"It's no problem." I insisted. She smiled shyly, and I left the room, closing the door behind me.

"What in the world am I doing?" I asked myself as I walked towards the kitchen. I was confused. I would honestly appreciate some company, but I hardly knew anything about this woman. Hell, I didn't even know her last name.

"But she can't even see! She can't live out on the streets alone."

I suddenly laughed. I must have lost my mind, begin cooped up so long by myself. I was _talking_ to myself. I sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and sighed.

If I'd known about the many surprises the next few months would have in store…

**F2012F2012F2012**

**I know it might seem a bit rushed, Ben taking her in so soon. I think it just seems like something he would do.**

**Well, did you like it? Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. June 23rd, 2012

**I think this is the lightest chapter yet! I'm proud of myself for getting out of the angst a little bit!**

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Date:**

**June 23****rd****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak:**

**94**

**-OoOoO-**

I awoke to a _crash _in the bedroom. I sat up on the couch, wide awake. I remembered Victoria, and my heart skipped a beat. Had she hurt herself? I nearly bolted into the bedroom and opened the door. She was on her knees, feeling around on the floor for something.

"Ouch!" She lifted her hand, accidentally cutting her finger on a piece of broken glass.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I was trying to go out there and I bumped into the dresser, and I think I broke something!" She sounded almost like a child afraid of being punished. I exhaled, relieved.

I picked up the picture frame and looked at the photo. It was my wedding picture. Abby had looked stunning in that gown. I let out a quiet sigh. I tried not to get angry with her, since it wasn't really her fault. I carefully set the frame back on top of the dresser and helped Victoria to her feet.

"It's OK." I dismissed it. "Are you hurt?"

"I… My hand." She held out her palm, showing me the deep cut. I gently took her other hand, leading her into the kitchen and sitting her down at the table.

"You need to be a bit more careful." I said as I took a roll of bandages and something to clean it off with.

"I know, I'm really sorry." She apologized again. "Was it a picture frame?"

"Yeah. Give me your hand." I took her hand and grabbed a rag. "This might sting." I placed it against her wound, and she inhaled sharply. "Sorry." I continued to clean off her hand.

"What was it a picture of?" She asked, sounding curious. I bit my lip.

"My wedding picture. Me and my wife."

"Oh…" She drew a breath. She paused for a minute. "What was her name?"

"Abigail." I grabbed the bandages, wrapping them around her hand.

"Was she pretty?"

I finished tying the bandages. "Beautiful. Her hair was golden blonde, and she had these pretty blue eyes. Tommy and Beth looked just like her…"

"Tommy and Beth?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Your kids?"

I nodded, before realizing she couldn't see it. "Yeah."

"She must've been the complete opposite of me." Victoria ran her fingers through her dirty red hair.

"Do you want to clean off?"

She seemed to consider this. "A bath might be nice." She decided finally.

"OK. Do you need help?" I offered. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm perfectly capable of bathing myself, Mr. Gates."

I threw my hands up innocently. "I was just asking. I'll get your bath water ready."

_Come on! You're letting this woman bathe in your tub? For God's sakes, you don't even know her._

_Well I can't very well just let her sit around like that! She's a mess and she needs my help._

The voices fought back and forth in my head the rest of the time while she was in the bathroom.

An hour later, she emerged, wrapped in a towel and looking a bit happier. Her hair was a fiery red when it was clean. I noticed that she also had fairly long and slender legs.

"Do you have any clean clothes for me to wear?"

She looked about Abby's size. "Yeah, I think so. I kept some extra clothes…" I walked into the bedroom, withdrawing a box from the closet. I picked out an outfit and handed her the clothes. She went back into the bathroom, and re-emerged, fully dressed this time.

"I feel so wrong…" She admitted. "I'm wearing your wife's clothes."

I bit my lip, these words striking a chord. "It's alright." I said after a few moments. I tried to fight away the emotions that had run freely since Abigail's death.

"How's your hand?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's OK, I guess." She lifted up her bandaged hand. She paused. "I really….I really appreciate what you're doing for me. You don't have to…"

I put a hand on her shoulder to silence her. "I don't mind. Really. It's… nice to have someone around." I admitted. She smiled.

"Thanks."

I paused. "You hungry?"

Her smile grew as she ran her fingers through her flaming locks. "Starved."

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Wow, this chapter actually ended on a happy note.**

**Unfortunately… I'm stuck after this… -nervous smile- Any suggestions? I'd really appreciate it! I know some of you are just chock full of great ideas!**

**Well, is there a review in it for me?**


	7. June 30th to July 2nd, 2012

**Well, here's another chapter. There is some angst in here, so be warned.**

**And thanks for the suggestions! I appreciate it!**

**-F-F-F-F-F-**

**Date**

**June 30****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**101 **

As a few days passed, I could sense that Victoria was beginning open up to me. She seemed to relax a little bit and trust me more. I'd never asked her what happened to her.

I didn't want to force her to say anything, and she didn't ask me either. But she told me on her own time, one night at dinner.

We had sat in silence for a few minutes when she started speaking.

"Would mind if I told you what happened?"

I blinked a few times, not expecting the question. "I don't mind." I said finally. "If you really want to, then go ahead."

She took a deep breath starting her story. "David was the first to get sick. I'd heard such terrible things, and I was afraid for him." She paused. "I tried everything but it didn't work. He died after about two weeks."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she couldn't see me, so she continued on.

"This was a hard blow, because I didn't have a job. I got thrown out of my apartment because I couldn't pay the bills. Things got really bad. We ran out of food, and I thought Madeleine was going to starve." Her eyes began to mist when she said her daughter's name. "Oh, my little Maddie. She was only 3 months old. She was so tiny, so fragile. The hospital turned us away; there were too many patients…" Her voice cracked.

"They turned you away?" I asked, shocked. She nodded sadly.

"She only lived a few days. They tried to take her…" She paused again. "I wouldn't let them take her from me."

My mind flashed back to Abigail clutching Beth in her arms, sobbing.

"I was alone, and then I got sick." She sighed. "I was so afraid… I wanted to die. I just wanted to die and get it over with. But I woke up one morning, and realized my fever had broken. But my vision… I lost it about a day later."

"How'd you survive?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"I don't know." Victoria whispered. "I really don't. I just did…" She closed her eyes, and it looked like she was willing herself not to cry. I could feel a lump in my own throat, but I swallowed it

"It started with my daughter Beth." I said softly, and she lifted her head. "She got sick in March, I think. Then her twin brother Tommy got sick too. Beth died after about 4 days, and Tommy 3 days after her. My wife…" I paused, imagining how Abby had reacted. "She was devastated. She wouldn't eat anything, and then she got sick too. Right after she got ill I got a call…. My best friend Riley had died too." I suppressed the tears that threatened to spill down my face. "Then Abby died a few weeks later…" My voice trailed off. I felt Victoria holding my hand and for a long while we sat in silence together.

"I feel guilty, staying with you." She admitted. "Your wife must've been a very special lady, and I don't want to replace her." Her cheeks were burning.

"Don't feel guilty." I assured her. "I know she wouldn't want me to live alone forever. Besides, I like having you around." I admitted with a small smile.

"You do?" She asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yes." I answered. She smiled warmly, and I realized with a bit of surprise that maybe I liked having her around more than I realized.

**Date**

**July 2****nd****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**103**

"I want to know what you look like."

I blinked, looking up from my book in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know what you look like." Victoria repeated, shrugging her shoulders. I moved over to the couch, sitting beside her.

"Well I -" Victoria shushed me before I could even start.

"Don't tell me." She shook her head. "Let me feel it."

I started to ask what she meant, but she placed a hand on my face gently. "Your cheeks…" Her hand moved up. "Your nose…" I closed my eyes as her fingers touched them. "What color are your eyes?"

"Blue." I replied. She murmured something to herself, and then moved up."

"You're missing some of your hair…" She observed with a smirk.

"I am?" I blinked, and she laughed.

"What about your hair? What color is it?"

"Hmm… Light brown, I guess."

Her hand fell back to my cheeks, and then slid down. Her soft fingers brushed my lips ever so slightly, and my heart suddenly sped up. She withdrew her hand, her cheeks burning.

I looked at her, my senses suddenly going into overdrive. She smelled like raspberries, I noted. Her fingers had laced with mine, and voices in my head were screaming a million different things as a strange sensation tingled throughout my body.

_What's going on?_

Unaware of my own actions, I felt myself leaving forward ever so slightly, the space between us growing ever smaller. My hand was behind her head, and our lips brushed, as my eyes closed and my heart pounded in my chest. She leaned forward, officially closing the gap.

The voices in my head were screaming again.

_What are you doing?! You can't do this, Ben! _

The kiss lasted several seconds until she pulled away, her eyes wide in surprise. She blinked a few times.

"We shouldn't…" She let out a shaky breath, and promptly burst into tears. I sat and looked at her, confused and at a loss for words. I reached out to touch her arm, but stopped myself. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me. "I… I don't think I'm ready for this yet." She brushed her tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's OK. It's my fault anyways. I just…" My voice trailed off. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I handed her a tissue

"Oh, it's not your fault." She sighed, wiping her eyes. "Can I just have some time alone?"

"Sure." I stood from the couch. "I need to go looking for food anyways. I'll be back soon." I picked my cars keys up off the counter and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Alright." Her voice sounded tired. I opened the door and shut it behind me, exhaling deeply.

_I could've just messed up big time._

**-F-F-F-F-F-**

**I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Well, you guys should know by now that I seem to get pleasure out of plot twists.**

**Well, will you review please? I appreciate the reviews.**


	8. July 14th, 2012

**This is a bit shorter than usual, but I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter. Luckily, I managed to get something to you guys. I'm not sure how good it is…**

**And you're probably going to hate me for this…**

**-FFFFFFF-**

**Date **

**July 14****th****, 2012**

**Days after Outbreak**

**115**

The time seemed to pass by so slowly after what had happened between the two of us. Victoria hardly spoke to me, and I could understand why, but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Things fell into an awkward pattern:

I'd wake up first, then she'd wake up a little while after me. I'd usually cook breakfast, and then I'd go out.

I'd gotten a job working at a shelter not far from the apartment. It didn't pay much, but I didn't need much. The banks had shut down recently, so this was the only way to get enough cash to feed Victoria and myself and put a little gas in my car, though I was starting to skip out on lunch just to save food. I'd never really eaten big lunches very often anyways, so it didn't really make much of a difference.

I spent a lot of time trying to help take care of people or hand out food or medicine to the sick people who really needed it. The fever was still rampant, and the heat of summer wasn't doing much to slow it down. There was no air conditioning in our shelter, so there would usually be large fans and lots of water for the workers, though it was still the hottest summer we'd had in a long time. I would just have to sit down and rest, because the heat would get to me sometimes.

But I kept working from 7 to noon, when I'd go back to the apartment, check on Victoria, help her with her lunch, then head back to work for 6 more hours. By the time I'd stumble in the door at 7, I was exhausted. Victoria and I would eat a cold dinner together, and then I'd fall asleep, and the pattern would start again.

I had no idea how she kept herself occupied during the day, though I had an inkling that she'd spend some of the time cleaning, because everything was totally neat when I'd come home. She had memorized every inch of the apartment without any help from me, which I found rather impressive. She seemed to find some way to keep herself busy during the course of our tedious pattern.

But our pattern was about to be interrupted by something I never saw coming.

**-FFFF-**

I woke up one morning, feeling just as tired as I had when I'd gone to bed. Yawning, I pulled myself off the couch, though I was overwhelmed by a bit of vertigo. I shook it off, making my way to the bathroom. It felt…chilly in the apartment? In the middle of July? Was the air conditioning on?

I held my hand out over one of the vents. Nothing. I shrugged to myself, thinking it had probably rained, making it a lot cooler. It had happened before. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my face appeared flushed.

_Probably because I'm so tired._ I thought to myself.

I headed to the kitchen, beginning to prepare breakfast when the bedroom door opened behind me. Victoria made her was into the kitchen, sitting down silently at the table.

"Morning." I greeted, attempting to make conversation. She stayed silent for a moment looking thoughtful.

"Are you alright?" Her quiet voice was full of concern. "You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm just tired is all…" I set down a plate of eggs in front of her. I turned to get my plate, but suddenly became dizzy. I grabbed at the counter, attempting to keep myself from falling.

"Ben!" Victoria jumped up from her seat, apparently having heard me stumble.

"I'm fine!" I insisted stubbornly. "I just… slipped." She simply placed her hands on her hips in a manner that reminded me a lot of Abigail. She could obviously tell I was lying.

"Benjamin Gates, you come here right now." Her tone clearly said that she wasn't going to argue. I gave in to her order, walking up next to her. She reached up, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. Her soft skin seemed cool on mine. Suddenly she withdrew her hand, her eyes going wider. "No, no, no, no, no... It can't be…" She swallowed hard. "Ben, did you look at yourself this morning?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded tiredly.

"Did your face look…pale, or flushed at all?"

I hesitated. "Y-Yes."

She suddenly stumbled away from me in horror, her eyes filling with tears. She shook her head and finally spoke, her voice sounding hoarse and quiet. "The f-fever…"

**-FFFFFFF-**

**-dodges various objects- **

**I'm sorry, I'm really sor-**

**-dodges knives-**

**I'm sorry! But it appears even Ben isn't immune… I'm really sorry! REALLY REA-**

**-dodges bullets-**

**I'm expecting a bunch of angry reviews, but they're appreciated anyways… -smiles nervously-**


	9. Dates Unknown

Hours passed – or was it days

**Much of this chapter is flashbacks from Ben's PoV, as Ben is sub-consciously looking back at his life. Most of said flashbacks deal with the treasure hunts, but several are original things we didn't get to see.**

**I think this will be the next to last chapter. And in case you don't see the message at the bottom, I really need some suggestions or opinions on where Ben ends up, as I'm still a bit conflicted on that choice…**

**-XXXXX-**

**Date**

**Unknown**

**Days After Outbreak**

**Unknown**

Hours passed – or was it days? I didn't know. I was totally lost in my own my own mind as the fever clouded my thoughts.

Oh, it was hot! My lungs seemed to burn with every breath, and my mouth was so dry. I would kick away my blankets, but they would cover me again somehow. Soon I'd get tired of fighting and give in, lying in the bed soaked with sweat. Then I would be terribly cold, and I would shiver beneath the many blankets, pulling them close. But no matter what my temperature was, I couldn't stop shaking. My teeth chattered even when I was so hot.

I was in the fever's haze, lost to delirium. I saw a blonde angel hovering over me, speaking to me, helping me. She looked so familiar! I want to reach out and touch her, but she would simply smile sadly at me and fade away into the darkness. 'Wait, don't go!' I wanted to call out to her, but my voice was too weak to speak.

I could hear singing… A sweet, soft, gentle voice… Where could it be coming from? Certainly not the woman before me! She was beautiful, yes, but her hair! It was the color of the flames in Hell! Oh, the flames! I was falling into them! I reached up, trying to grab onto something, anything, but I fell farther and farther into the fire…

The blankets were covered with a disgusting mess, and my throat stung and my eyes watered. Someone brought a cup of water to my cracked lips, and I drained it, thirsty. I fell back onto the pillow, exhausted, and drifted off to sleep, haunted by my fevered dreams.

-XXXX-

It was so dark at first… It was so warm and comfy here. Then a force pushed me forward. Wait a minute! What is happening? I want to stay! I moved again, and I was pushed out into the world. Oh, it is much too bright out here! Too bright and loud and cold! I cried, because I was scared and I didn't know what to do….

-X-

There is shouting in the other room. Why must they always shout? Is it my fault, I wonder? Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did, but I can't remember anything. Mommy rushes in the room, scooping me up in her arms. She hugs me, promising me that it wasn't my fault. I cry, because I do not believe her…

-X-

Oh, Grandpa tells the most fantastic stories! But this story is real! I'll find that treasure, no matter what I have to do! I'll do it for my grandfather. I have chosen my destiny, right then, right there. I will be a knight, and make my family proud!

-X-

I step back from the podium, my face burning with embarrassment and anger. They're laughing? They're laughing at me! How dare they?! I'll show them, I'll show them all! I'm not crazy, and I'll prove it someday!

-X-

Two people approach me. The first one is dark haired. He says his name is Riley. What a strange name for a boy! Though he's pretty young, Kid is smart. He knows what he's doing. The other steps forward, saying his names is Ian. Ian talks funny. I don't know if I can trust him. Not yet.

-X-

It is cold, but I hardly notice. Excitement is pounding through my veins. I've found my proof! The treasure is real, just like grandpa said! I'm not crazy! Wait, what is the funny-talking man doing with that gun? No, don't shoot Kid! I grab a flare and light it to distract him. Soon the whole ship is in flames. As I crawl through the hidden tunnel, I feel anger growing in my heart. I trusted him, and he betrayed me!

-X-

The most beautiful woman I've ever seen before is right in front of me. It is the blonde angel from before! I knew she was familiar! Abigail, she says her name is Abigail! What a pretty name… I can't look away from her. Her smile is magical…

-X-

I can't believe I am doing this! Surely I'll get in trouble. But I don't think of that, at least not now. This paper will be safe with me! I'll take good care of it. Now Funny-Talker is here! He's shooting at me. I really really don't like him anymore…

-X-

Faster, damn it! We have to go faster! Angel is hanging on for her life. I save her from the bad people, making sure she is OK. But she yells and calls me crazy. She swears in German. But I probably deserved that…

-X-

We cracked the code! But we need the letters, and Dad doesn't have them anymore. It's time to go find them. But Dad saw the paper. Now he's mad at me…

-X-

Kid has figured it out. He's a lot smarter than I thought. He helped me find the glasses. 'Heere at the Wall'. This is getting stranger and stranger. Uh-oh, they found us. Time to split up and run!

-X-

I got caught. I guess splitting up might not have been such a good idea. And Funny-Talker has the important paper! Could this day get any worse?

-X-

I have to jump into the water? It's so cold! I can't breathe down here! I need air! Someone helps me swim across. One of Funny-Talker's friends is here. 'Welcome to New Jersey' he says. I don't feel very welcome at all.

-X-

We're at the church. He kidnapped my Dad! How could he do that?! I'm tired of dealing with him! But he has my friends too. I have to help him…

-X-

Funny-Talker abandoned us. Go figure. But where's the treasure? It's gone? But it can't be gone! I worked so hard… Wait, it isn't gone! The pipe fits here! We found it!

-X-

Everything is so nice… I finally found the treasure. Kid is complaining about the money, but I don't know why. He got a very nice car. And I got a house and my Angel….

-X-

Angel is yelling at me again. What did I do wrong? She says the word 'so' a lot. Her opinion does matter to me! She wants me out. I pack up my things and leave, so she'll be happy.

-X-

Someone comes forward saying my ancestor planned the assassination. He's got to be wrong about that. Why do all the people who dislike me have accents?

-X-

There was a clue on the page! I just knew that there had to be something. A cipher was on the other page…

-X-

The cipher leads to Paris, so we had to visit the Statue of Liberty. We got the picture, and off we went again, this time to London. Angel came and helped me distract the guards. And then we had a run in with Twang. Why can't we hunt for treasure in peace?!

-X-

Why is my dad so stubborn? I suppose that's where I get it…. He won't come see Mom with me, but he'll come whether he likes it or not! Once we get there, they're fighting again. Ah, just like old times, right?

-X-

The President has a secret book? I'm not so sure, but Kid is has never really let me down before. I can tell I've hurt him, and it breaks my heart, but there's no fixing that, not right now.

-X-

I have to kidnap the President. Everyone will be after me, but this is the most important thing ever to me. My family is innocent, and I guess the President believes so too. He tells me about the book…. Kid was right! Not that I'm surprised….

-X-

Off to Mt. Rushmore! We found the treasure, but nearly died a few times. Twang died. I'm not quite sure what to think of that part yet. I suppose he wasn't too bad of a guy…

-X-

Ah, she still loves me! I'm moving back in! I knew somewhere deep down that we belonged together…..

-X-

I asked her to marry me, and she said yes! I'm so happy, it's absolutely amazing!

-X-

The wedding was beautiful, and Angel was stunning. That gown fits her just right, and she looks amazing. I couldn't be happier. I've married the woman of my dreams.

-X-

A baby? I stare at her in shock. We're going to be parents. Beneath the surprise, total excitement is bubbling, and I'm about ready to burst! I can't believe it, I'm going to be a dad!

-X-

Thomas and Elizabeth, my two little angels. They're beautiful, and they definitely take after their mother. Elizabeth is sleeping in my arms, and I kiss her forehead, thanking God for the two little miracles we just received.

-X-

No, not Beth! She can't be sick! Angel is frantic, and Kid is paranoid. What's going to happen to the world now?

-X-

Everyone I ever loved is gone. Just…gone. And I never even got to say good-bye. I feel as if my heart is about to explode with sadness. They can't be dead, they just can't.

-X-

Oh, it is the girl with the flaming hair! Victoria, her name is? She cannot see, and I realize that she is no devil, just a girl. I'll help her, I decide. She needs help, and I will be the one to give it to her.

-X-

This is so confusing. Everything is a jumble of emotions, and I'm not sure what to feel anymore. Should I love her, hate her, help her, ignore her, smile at her, turn away? Why must everything be so confusing and difficult these days?

-XXXX-

So many voices speak in my head at once, I'm not sure what to make of them. Soon they rise to a deafening roar inside my ears…

"_Ben, baby, this is not your fault. Daddy and I just had a little disagreement…"_

"_You take upon yourself the duty of the Templars, the Freemasons, and the family Gates…"_

"_You've got to be crazy, man! No one believes in buried treasure anymore. What a nut..."_

"_Riley Poole…"_

"_All you're going to be is a hindrance…_

"_Abigail Chase…"_

"_There is no treasure, I wasted 20 years of my life, and now you've destroyed yours!"_

"_He must've planned the assassination…"_

"_The book exists…"_

"_Mr. Gates, you've got a son and a daughter…"_

"_Dr. Joseph Blackwell…"_

"_Bring out your dead…"_

"_I'm Victoria."_

"_I so swear…"_

"_The responsibility to take action…"_

"_I'm going to steal the Declaration…"_

"_I'm going to kidnap the President…"_

"_In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live…"_

"_This is all wrong! It isn't fair!"_

"_It isn't fair…Isn't fair…"_

I suddenly screamed as loud as my voice would allow. Then there was silence. Blackness.

Nothing.

**-XXXXX-**

**Wow… -blinks-**

**Well, I'm still trying to decide where he'll end up. Any suggestions/opinions are welcome concerning that topic.**

**Please review, so the next chapter will appear sooner!**


	10. The End of the Story

**Well, this is the last chapter… Thank you so much for all your reviews and help guys! I really appreciate it! Soooo much! **

**Thanks for taking time to read my story! **

**I really do wish this was longer, because it is much too short, and you guys deserve something longer after all the waiting I put you throguh, but I couldn't seem to get stretch out anymore. I hope it's a satisfying ending, at least…**

**-FFFFFFF-**

I struggled to open my eyes. Bright light poured in through the curtains, blinding me. Was it morning? I looked around, and my eyes fell on the most unexpected sight. My wife.

Wait, my wife?

I couldn't believe it at first. But there she was, sitting there, watching me, a faint smile forming on her lips. Could this be another fevered dream? No, it felt much too real to be any sort of dream, fever-induced or not.

"Abigail?"

"Yes." Her voice was music to my ears, and her face a sight for sore eyes. I got out of the bed as fast I could, sitting down on the love seat beside her. "What's the matter, Ben?"

"I'm so confused! What is going on?" I buried my face in my hands. She stroked my back gently.

"It's OK, you're not sick anymore, everything is fine, Ben. You'll be happy here."

"W-Where is here?" I looked around. It looked my old house…. But it didn't _feel _like it. Something felt different. Lighter, airy, quiet.

"Well, Ben…" She seemed to be struggling with the words, and the truth suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks sinking into my stomach.

"Am I… Am I dead?" My mind could hardly wrap around the idea.

"Yes." She sounded shy, and I noticed color rising into her cheeks, making her look absolutely beautiful. It was then that I noticed the little silver wings that came out of her back. "But you'll adjust to the idea. I think Riley is still adjusting, though the kids took it rather well.."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone? What are they doing?"

She shrugged slightly, smiling. "Well I know Riley's off doing his job, and the kids...They're probably playing somewhere." I brought a hand to my forehead, a million different thoughts running through my mind at once.

"Victoria?" There were so many thoughts packed into that single word. "What happens to her?"

"God's got good things in store for her, Ben. She'll make it." Abigail sounded confident.

"So, I'm… not alive anymore." It was still difficult to understand. I ran a hand through my hair absent-mindedly. "Have you been watching me or something? because I swear I saw you when I was sick."

"Yes." She seemed to think for a moment. "I was actually the one brought who Victoria to you."

"That was you?" I couldn't help but be surprised. She smiled at me, nodding.

"I didn't want you to spend all of your time alone. And you two needed each other. It wasn't a difficult decision, really."

"So, what is there to do up here?" I asked.

"Well, there's not any treasure." She laughed. "Riley's got a job as a guardian angel."

"Really? I never imagined him doing much to look over people." I stifled a laugh of my own. She nodded wordlessly. My smile slowly faded as our eyes met. I stared her in the eyes. Lord, I'd never realized until now how much I had missed just staring into her eyes.

I leaned forward daringly, kissing her firmly. After a little while I pulled away, and she laughed. "I missed that too." She told me, kissing me again.

"Dad!" An excited squeal suddenly came from the doorway, and a small blur of white ran into the room, latching onto my legs. "You're here!" I lifted Beth up onto my lap, and Tommy ran in, climbing onto Abigail's lap.

Something seemed different. It almost seemed like they were a little older than they had been before. But was that possible. I supposed anything was possible here...

"Yeah, I'm here." I nodded, looking down into the big blue eyes of my daughter.

"We're like one big happy family again!" Tommy shouted proudly, grinning from ear to ear. Beth snuggled closer to me, resting her blonde head on my chest. She would always do that, and the familiarity of having them around comforted me.

"I missed you, Daddy. We all missed you a whole lot."

I kissed the top of her head, gently stroking her hair. "I missed you two, my little angel."

The words felt unusually literal.

**-FFFFFFF-**

**Yeah, I'm not sure how to feel about this, honestly. I hope it was satisfying for you guys...**

**And I realize that Riley never made an appearance in this chapter... I really really wanted him to, and he was included in the original draft, but I couldn't seem to fit him in anywhere.**

**And another story comes to a close. Well, thanks again for reading, reviewing, everything! You guys are the greatsest! -smiles-**

**- Michelle (AP)**


End file.
